Far 'N' Heartless!
by FDsecretart
Summary: "I really like her, but the thing is, she HATES my guts. But can I really judge her because of the way she acts? But I swear, I'm going to make her mine!" NaLu AU fanfic please R&R! (I bet the summary is crap and confusing! But read the story, you'll understand!) Formerly called 'Heart Away'
1. School's Out!

**i got this idea from a crappy movie my mum was watching when was about 5 or 6 or 7 years old. anyway I hope you enjoy it! the name is shit, so if a think of a better one, I'll change it. Wendy and Romeo are older in this story, just to let you know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima (is that how you sell his name?)**

**Far 'N' Heartless**

**Chapter 1: School's Out!**

**Natsu POV**

I stared at her, she was like an angel, so pretty and fragile. She was sitting across the stream, looking up a the clear, blue sky. Well actually, I was just day dreaming, she was actually slumped down on her desk, close to sleep, not paying attention to Makarov. Oh yeah, I'm Natsu Dragneel, a college student, and 19 years old. The weather was gloomy, raining, pouring, IN THE MIDDLE OF FRIGGIN' SUMMER! Well that'll all change tomorrow, when us college students go on holiday to Crocus, the flower-blooming capital of Fiore, where the weather is sweet! Lucy Heartfilia, the one who hates my guts, is going to be mine, MINE, ALL MINE! You're asking me how? Well, I'm going to try every trick in the book, yes, I've like her for such a long time, but she keeps rejecting me, this time, she'll ACCEPT me!

"Quit daydreaming, flame brain!" hissed Gray into my ear, he was one of my friends, always picking fights with me, but we're like family.

"What?" I whispered back, he was sitting right next to me so no one could hear us.

"Look man, Lucy has said 'no' to you, like hundreds of times, she's going to be mine." Gray replied.

"So what? You're not going to succeed." I replied back, making sure no one looked at us.

"'Succeed' you said? Since when did you learn that word, you dumbass?" Gray replied, with a sly smile, before getting a kick from behind.

"Shut it guys!" whisper-shouted Jellal, he sits at the desk behind us with Romeo."You guys know that only Natsu has a chance with Lucy!"

"What are you saying, he's been rejected so many times!" Gray replied.

"No he hasn't, she just hates him, and plus, you have Juvia, Gray, I have Erza, an Romeo has Wendy!" Jellal replied.

"And who knows what Juvia will do to Lucy when she finds out you're cheating on her, with her,'Love Rival!" Romeo added.

"Fine!" Gray huffed, turning his attention to Makarov. I have to thank Jellal and Romeo for supporting me.

"Those who are going to vacation at Crocus, or three months, be at Magnolia train station by 10:00am, then we will be leaving for Castelia bus station, make sure to pack your tickets and some money!" Makarov announced, we're supposed to call him 'Mr. Dreyar', but I'm not bothered so I call him by his first name."Myself and Porlyusika, we be at the train station an hour early, so don't be late!" he added, as he bell rang, the old geezer dismissed us as we all rushed out.

* * *

"It's going to be so cool!" I said, jumping at Romeo.

"You're acting like a child, come on, it's not like we'e going to an amusement park, 5 star hotel and beach." Romeo replied, before getting a swift slap on the shoulder."Dummy, we are!" Jellal laughed, as the four boys met up with the girls.

"Hey Jellal!" Erza was the first to speak.

"Hey Scarlet!" Jellal replied, walking ahead to give Erza a hug.

"So how _you_ girls doing?" asked Gray as Juvia clung onto his arm."Jeez Juvia, do you have to do that?"

"We're fine, you?" Wendy replied, holding Romeo's hand, he blushed a light shade of pink.

"Great, it's going to be so awesome at Crocus, especially with you guys!" Romeo replied, as the girls, except Lucy, smiled and giggled.

"Yeah whatever!" sighed Lucy, turning he head.

"What's wrong, Luce?" Natsu asked.

"It's none of your business, okay?" Lucy huffed,"And I don't appreciate you calling me 'Luce', don't call me that!"

The boys stayed silent, so did the girls, staring at Natsu and Lucy."Don't take it seriously, Natsu, she can be stubborn sometimes!" Erza whispered into Natsu's ear, Natsu nodded."Whisper what you want, I don't care what you say!" Lucy replied, gruffly.

"Lucy, just lighten up!" Juvia replied.

"Yeah yeah, I don't even get why I have to hang with them, can't you lot?" Lucy asked, turning to Wendy.

"Come on Lucy, what's the problem?" Wendy asked. Lucy huffed in response, it kinda does when Lucy talks like that, she just acts like that around me-she hates me, so badly, she hardly even talks to me."Hey, to lighten things up, let's have a party at my place today, after all, it' the end of the year, well if you get what I mean." Erza suggested, I liked the sound of that, lot's of free food, and I can spend some time with Lucy!

"Nah, I need to pack for tomorrow, sorry Erza." replied Gray, as Jellal nodded.

"Yeah, and I don't want to see _his_ face any more today!" Lucy replied, looking at me, well...that was a bit harsh, don't you think?

"Natsu, Wendy, Romeo, Juvia? Do you want to come over?" Erza replied.

"What's the point if half of us ain't going?" I lied, I would have went if Lucy went, but she's not, so have to give up on the free food, ugh!

"True." replied Erza,"So 'no', then?"

Everyone nodded, Lucy just stood there, arms folded and staring downwards."Yeah, I guess." she muttered.

"Okay, I didn't have any party food anyway." Erza shrugged.

"Well, I can come over for a little visit, if you want." Jellal mumbled, looking down at his feet.

"Ooooooh-oooooh!" replied Wendy and Lucy, smiling.

"Shut up, she's my girlfriend after all!" Jellal replied, his cheeks pink, Erza's red.

"Hey, we're all a couple, like Wendy and Romeo, Erza and Jellal, me and Juvia, except from Lucy and Natsu." Gray replied, looking a Lucy.

"So what?" Lucy replied,"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Since when are you and Juvia a couple?" Wendy asked.

"Well soon-to-be, I-I think." Gray replied, stammering, as well as blushing madly.

"Graaaay, you never said you like Juvia!" Juvia, replied, swooning.

"I don't!" Gray replied, flushed.

"You just sai-" I was cut off by Gray.

"Okay I do!" Replied Gray, his voice getting quieter,"but don't get any ideas!"

Everyone nodded."Well I guess we should get going, we can't be late for the bus." I replied, not wanting Lucy to say harsh things to me.

"Yeah, you said something useful, for once, pinky," Lucy replied, walking away.

"Wait, did she just talk to me?" I asked, shocked.

"Of course I did, baka!" I heard Lucy say, as she kept walking. That was the first time she had talked to me, with out me taking to her straight, I smiled.

* * *

It was night and I had just finished packing my bags, a suitcase and rucksack, I smiled, tomorrow it will start, tomorrow at Crocus I wil make Lucy fallin love with me, I promise. I layed back on my bed and closed my eyes, slowly falling asleep...

**TBC...**

* * *

**HEY I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS KINDA BORING AND SHORT, BUT I SWEAR THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER AND BETTER, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, AND ALSO I HAVE A POLL UP IN MY PROFILE PAGE, PLEASE TAKE PART IN IT! THE MAIN THINGS WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, STAY TUNED!**


	2. Torn!

**heeeeey! im back with a new chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 2: Torn!**

**Lucy POV**

I felt the sun rays land on my face through the gap in the curtains, ugh, was it eight o'clock already? Damn! Suddenly, there was loud ringing noise coming from my right; my alarm clock, my eyes were still closed, so I just sent my right hand flying, hitting it against the stupid clock, and finally, some peace and quiet! I slowly opened my eyes, I turned my head to the right and gasped,"It's nine o'clock, shit, I'm gong to be late!" I jumped up and through the duvet onto the floor and rushed to the bathroom to wash my face, not bothering to make my bed. It wouldn't matter if I left my bed undone, because I live alone, my mother died when I was seven and my father hated me, and he died when I was seventeen, I manage to cope, I have loads of money, but I don't boast about it, it was my fathers before he passed away, all of it was given to me.

I splashed nice, cold water onto my face and went to brush my hair and change. I let my hair out, an tied a small pony tail on the right side of my head, I put on a white short-sleeve top and a red jacket on top, a blue skirt and brown boots. I grabbed a packet of crisps from the kitchen, along with a small, carton of orange juice, I didn't have time to eat a proper breakfast, I decided to do my make up on the train. Before I left my apartment, I grabbed my bus ticket and put it in my side bag and grabbed my suitcase-I was so lucky that I had finished packing the night before, otherwise I would have been late.

* * *

I reached Magnolia train station at 09:52am, and was relieved when I saw my group of friends getting on the train, I ran towards them."Guys! Wendy, Erza, Juvia!" I yelled, waving my hand in the air, the turned and looked at me, they were with the boys, the seven of the stopped and walked towards me.

"Lucy! We were worried you weren't going to show!" Erza breathed, the red-head gave me a hug as we got onto the train.

"Thank for waiting for me!" I replied, sitting down next to Wendy.

"Nah, don't mention it, thank Natsu because we were going to get on, but he said to wait for you." Wendy replied, she sat next to the window. I turned my head to the right, to see Natsu-my smile turned into a straight one-"Er...thanks Natsu...I guess." I said, looking at him.

He looked at me and smiled, DON'T TELL ANYONE but...I really like his smile, it's so cute...wait what?! I hate hate guy, but who doesn't love that smile? **(Yeah don't you just love his smile?) **"Umm..it was nothing Luce-y." he replied, stumbling on my name, it was obvious he was going to call me 'Luce', I huffed and turned back to Wendy.

Behind us sat Jellal and Gray, I had a feeling that they were planning a prank or something because I could hear them snickering and whispering about something. I hope I'm not the target, please let it be Wendy! The first I want to do when we get to Crocus is have a shower, I didn't have time to have one t home, and after that I want to read for a while, then at night, hang with my friends at the resort, play games, go on rides, I'm not a child, but I deserve some fun after those HARD exams, don't I? Anyway, I reached into my bag and brought out a book to read-the train ride to Castelia is 2 hours, might as well do something to make time pass. I took out my bookmark and started to read, but was disturbed, when a hand grabbed it from behind and took it."Gray! Give it back!" I yelled, I turned around and dived over the seats and landed in Gray's lap.

"LOVE RIVAL!" I heard Juvia scream, I turned to see her face red with anger."Juvia will not let you steal my beloved Gray!" she continued, everyone sweat-dropped."Hey Pyrode! CATCH!" Gray yelled at Natsu and threw my book towards him. I could not believe he did that! I was still in Gray's lap, I scrambled to my feet, but Jellal pushed me onto the floor."What the hell?!" I exclaimed as I saw my book hit Natsu on his head, a book can't hurt anyone right? Because Natsu fell to floor, from his seat...oh yeah, I forgot about his motion sickness! EeeEEuurgh! You do NOT want to see vomit all over my book and the train floor. I felt sick. Romeo picked up my book with two fingers and began to read what was visible,"Gary looked at her, gazing into her beautiful hazel eyes, her silky blonde hair on the white pillow. He sighed, it was his fault she ended up in hospital, he could never forgive himself,"Mel, I'm sorry-" What the hell! Romance?" Romeo pushed the book away and threw it further into the train cart, it landed on an old women with light green hair."Oops!" Romeo muttered, as we all went back to our seats, as fast as we could,"what the hell guys?!" I hissed, turning to Gray and Jellal.

"Come one Lucy, can't you take a joke? You can buy another book!" Gray replied.

"Another one? I'd rather punch your face in for doing that!" I replied as Erza came into the conversation.

"Now now...don't fight, do you want your head in a sack and your body in he bin?" she said sweetly, Erza met business...she looks like a nice person when actually she's a DEMON in disguise! Erza looked at me and gave me a dirty look, did she hear me think? Oh my gosh, did she hear me think? Did she hear me think?! Calm down Lucy, she didn't hear you think, mind reading isn't possible! I breathed in and out, in and out, calmly."Hey Lucy, your hair is messed up, and it looks like you saw a ghost!" Erza said.

"Umm...er...thanks for..t-telling me." I replied, getting out my comb.

* * *

Two hours soon passed, and we were at Castellia bus station, the bus to Crocus didn't leave until an hour, so we decided to leave out luggage in the bus and go to some stores in the station. There was a food stall, GREAT! I wasn't a pig or anything, but I didn't have breakfast, I ran towards it and looked at the food on sale, you see I wasn't the only one there, Natsu was too, stuffing his face. Jeez, how can a guy eat so much and not be fat? Well he was probably hungry since he puked, but don't you guys think I'm letting that pinky have a chance or anything!"Oh hey Luce." he said, chewing in-between words, yuck, so gross.

"Don't call me 'Luce!'" replied, and turned my head, gosh-I didn't want to see anymore food spilling out from his mouth. Everyone else were scattered around, so I was alone, and I forgot where the bus was, oopsy! But I had a map somewhere in my bag, so yeah, I doesn't matter."Hello young lady, what would you like?" asked the keeper of the 'shop'. I looked at the food, there were sandwiches, sweets, muffins, baguettes, doughnuts and other stuff.

"Er..I'd like a baguette and muffin please, along with a bottle of Pepsi please." I replied, getting out my money from my side bag.

"That'll be 1030 jewels please." the man replied, putting my food in a plastic bag.

"Here you go!" I replied, handing him the money, he handed me the bag of food.

"So, where are you two headed?" the man asked, looking at me and Natsu.

"Oh, we're going to Crocus resort for three months." I replied.

"Oh, Crocus huh? The journey there is quit long, so I think I'll give you another muffin...for free!" the man replied, I smiled and thanked him, what a nice guy!

I sat at a table near by, where Natsu was sitting and began to eat my baguette. Natsu got up and threw his trash in the bin and sat down again.

"Hi." he said, GREAT! He was talking to me, not now pleeeeaase!

"Yeah what?!" I replied rudely, I didn't like being rude, but I had to, and I can't tell anyone why.

Natsu fidgeted with his fingers,"er...are you excited?"

"Yeah, who's not?!" I shot back.

"Um..Sorry about your book...I er...bought you another one." Natsu replied, handing me a book with a light yellow cover."I was passing by a book store and thought you'd like a book."

"A book? You know I could've bought another one MYSELF!" I replied, staring at the book. It was a comedy book, judging from the blurb, it was really good.

"Oh um..." Natsu replied.

"Thank you." I replied,"I appreciate it." I was happy that I had another book to add to my collection, not because Natsu had gotten it for me...or was it?

"W-what?" he stuttered.

"Thanks I said! Now don't go tellin' people!" I hissed, then I smiled, but I hid it from Natsu.

"Your welcome!" Natsu beamed, smiling, I finished my baguette and put the two muffins in my bag.

"Pinky, hold this!" I said, I took out my ticket and handed it to Natsu and put the muffins in my bag. When I turned around, I saw no Natsu, that idiot had run off with my ticket!

* * *

Where was he? I ran through so many people, he ran deeper into the station, which was not a good thing, the bus left in ten minutes and I had been chasing Natsu for about 5 minutes or more."Hey PINKYYYYYYYYYYY!" I yelled, as I saw a glimpse of his pink hair, further forwards. I began to slow down, making sure I didn't crash into anyone, because he station was busy."Natsu!" I yelled, as I saw him enter the men's toilet, GREAT! The situation got even worse!

I got out my phone to check the time, I saw that Wendy had sent me a text message, not one message, but a few!

12:45pm

Wendy: Lucy, where the hell are you?

12:47pm

Wendy: We're all on the coach! Where are you? And have you seen Natsu?

12:50pm

Wendy: The coach is going to leave, hurry up!

12:52pm

Wendy: SERIOUSLY! WHERE ARE YOU?! MAKAROV SAID WE'RE LEAVING RIGHT NOW!

Great, I cant leave Natsu behind! I'm not heartless, I'm not a witch! Now that I think about it, Natsu has always been nice to me, and I've been rude to him, maybe I am heartless...No Lucy! You have a reason, so STOP thinking these things!

12:55pm

Lucy: Give me a minute, I'm waiting for Natsu, we'll be there!

Suddenly, the door opened and out came Natsu,"Natsu, the coach is going to leave! We need to hurry and give back my ticket!" I yelled.

"Er..sorry, but thanks for waiting for me!" he replied, holding onto my ticket, he was about to hand it to me, before I snatched it out of his hand, but since he was still holding it, it ripped!"Natsu!" I yelled, as we ran towards the bus.

"Sorry Luce! I'm sorry, but they'll let you on the coach!" he replied, he was slightly ahead of me, I saw his ticket sticking out of his back pocket, a devious smile crept onto my face...GEHEHE! I grabbed and pulled it out, he immediately stopped running and turned around, quick enough to see me tear his ticket in half.

"LUCE!" he exclaimed, I laughed at his expression.

"Sorry pinky, I'm sorry, but they'll let you on the coach!" I replied.

"Not funny Luce!" Natsu replied, we started to run again, to see our coach drive off, I immediately stopped dead in my tracks.

"It' your fault the coach is gone! I don't know why I waited for you, you could've used the toilet on the coach!" I yelled, angry.

"I'm sorry Luce-" I cut him off.

"SORRY WON'T DO! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE BUS? MY STUFF, THE REST OF MY MONEY, MY CLOTHES, NOT TO MENTION, YOUR STUFF! Now it's gone, GONE to Crocus, and WE'RE stuck here, with NO money, whatsoever!" I yelled, as a tear escaped my right eye...

**TBC...**

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed that, please leave a review, and I have another fan fiction, Meet the Mirror, I'd like ii if you could read that! don't pay attention to those small mistakes, and I have a poll up in my profile page, please can you take the time to take part in it!**


	3. Forgiven? Or Worsened?

**hello everyone! sorry for the late update...soo...i wrote this chapter, well some of it anyway, but i after i saved it, it wasn't in my documents, so somehow it vanished...gaah! and I didn't do the disclaimer in the previous chapter, oops! so who watched the latest fairy tail episode? it was quite dull in my opinion, NO NALU MOMENTS? there were nalu moment in the last ball! but the episode before that got my hype! the NaLu back hug and future holding hands scene, made me go all...SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! and igneel is back! that's in the manga, who knew that the dragon was inside natsu all along! i cannot wait for igneel v acnologia, it' going to be EPIC! it seems like all the dragon slayers got that badump feeling, natsu, gajeel, Wendy, sting and rogue...hmm, laxus didn't, he's a second generation, duh! stupid me! ARGH! TOP WRITING A BLOG AND HURRY AND CONTINUE WITH THE STORY! anyway here is the next chapter! **

**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, if i did, NaLu would already be, IT BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA WHO IS DOING A GREAT JOB! x2**

**Chapter 3: Forgiven? Or Worsened?**

**Natsu POV**

I watched her yell at me, IT'S NOT MY FAULT! Seriously, it's part her fault too, not just mine."Calm down Luce, do-" before I could finis, she cut me off."CALM DOWN? What the fuck is wrong with that brain of yours? You're so annoying, now you've gone too far!" she yelled, she was upset, that was obvious, but blaming me is SO wrong!"And how many times do I have to tell you? DON'T ALL ME 'LUCE!'" she added.

Geez, give me some time to speak!"Luce, it's not all my fault! It's partly yours too!" I yelled.

"Yeah?! HOW!" she retorted.

"You spent like fifteen minutes reading, ignoring me when I said I wanted to go to the toilet, so I ran off! I you didn't ignore me, we would've been on the coach!" I yelled.

"No you didn't tell me, you just ran off!" she defended herself.

"Yeah yeah..." I scoffed...

_Flashback, NORMAL POV_

_Lucy put her trash in the bin before sitting down, she reached into her bag and pulled out her ticket."Pinky, hold this!" she ordered, handing her bus ticket to Natsu."My name ain't Pinky!" Natsu grumbled. _

_"I don't care.." Lucy replied, bringing out the book Natsu had given to her._

_"Did you even look at this book or pick it out randomly?" Lucy muttered, ignoring Natsu response."'There's a boy in the girls' toilet'" she began to read._

_"Er..Luce, I need to go to the bathroom." Natsu suddenly said, a few minutes later; he got no reply._

_"Yada yada yada, blah blah blah..." mumbled Lucy, deep into her book._

_"Luce...Lucy...I really need to go!" Natsu replied, still getting no response. He checked his watch, less than ten minutes left till the coach leaves..._

_"LUCY!" Natsu called, waving his hands, he huffed,"Fine...I'm going Luce!" After saying that, the pink haired teen ran off, leaving the blonde stuck in her book..._

_End of flashback_

Lucy huffed, she had slightly calmed down,"Okay fine...I'm sorry, okay?" she replied and turned around.

"It's fine!" I replied, giving her my famous toothy grin.

"But you shouldn't have run off with my ticket!" she grumbled, now that that was sorted, we still had a problem - Luce was right, we had no money on us to buy us a ticket back home. My bag contained only a t-shirt and a pair of jeans inside, along with a few jewels...GOSH, why was I so stupid to leave my wallet in my suitcase?

Sweet MAVIS! Help us! I'm starving so badly, even though I had just eaten!"I know what you're thinking, you're hungry, but I don't have any money to buy us something to eat!" Lucy replied, her back to me.

"I wasn't even going to ask you for money, but now that you brought it up, do YOU have any money?" I asked, with gleaming eyes, she turned to face me, with a 'are-you-serious?' face."scratch that!" I said, rubbing my head with the back of my hand.

"Dummy." she replied. I started to look in my bag for those jewels, I know I don't have much, but I want to know how much I have.

"What the hell?!" Lucy exclaimed, watching me rummage through my bag. A minute later, my search was complete, I had found some jewels."That's not enough, don't you know that?!" Luce added. I handed her the jewels as she started to count.

"So, how much?" I asked.

"152 jewels, you cant even buy a packet of crisps with that, the food here is so expensive." Lucy replied, handing me the money. I was disgusted, 152 fuckin jewels?!"Baka, you know that you can't afford anything here with that much!" Lucy replied.

"I'm hungry!" I moaned, as I heard a grumbling sound, well not just one...two...

_GRRRRRRRRBBLE!_

"What the hell? Luce...was that you?" I asked, she turned around and started to search for something in her side bag."What are you doing?" I continued to ask as she brought out a small purple pouch."First of all, stop calling me Luce, okay? Secondly, I brought out my emergency pouch!" she replied.

"Emergency pouch?" I repeated, as she huffed.

"Is there a echo in here?" she asked, looking around,"YES, emergency pouch! I should have some extra money in there!" she replied, annoyed. Seriously, what did I do? I watched her count the money inside, I had a hopeful feeling inside, Mavis, please! My hope vanished when I heard Lucy sigh, NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm so hungry, I feel like dying."Great, only 248 jewels, that's 400 jewels altogether, Castelia is a rich city, we need atleast 1000 jewels for one ticket home, 2000 jewels minimum to afford a room at the cheapest hotel here!" Luce explained.

"Eh?" I replied, confused.

"Are you that dumb? We don't have enough money to go back home or stay at a hotel!" she yelled.

"Okay okay, keep your her on!" I replied, as she huffed.

"Shut up!"

"Make me!" I dared, as she just walked away."Luce!" I called out, chasing her out into the streets.

* * *

"Can you stop following me, you annoying pig?" Lucy huffed, walking quickly away.

"Why do you keep being rude to me?" I asked, as she suddenly stopped walking."What's your problem with me? ALL YOU DO IS BE MEAN, CRITICIZE ME! All for what? Just because of me liking you?" People on the streets stared at us, as I began to yell.

"Shut up!" Lucy replied,"I do have a problem with you, you annoy me constantly, and I don't even like you!" She yelled,"you're so stupid, annoying, dumb, who'd ever like you? Just because of your good looks, you think any girl can like you! BUT YOU'RE WRONG! I ABSOLUTELY HATE YOU!" Lucy yelled to my face, as more strangers surrounded us, they stopped walking to see what was wrong. I replayed her words in my head, I felt my heart sting, then I suddenly realised she sad I had good looks...

"Why do I always have to shut up, huh?" I retorted, I HATED yelling at her,"You're not the boss of me, you can't tell me what to do, just because you're Lucy Heartfilia, the little rich girl, doesn't mean that everyone will obey your orders, you're nothing more than a prissy princess, who has no life, where no one care for her! No wonder you parents left you!" I yelled, as I realised what I just said, oops! I didn't mean to yell those words at her!

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! You have no right to talk about my personal life! Why would I want to be nice to someone who I hate? I don't know who you think you are, Natsu Dragneel, the most popular person at Fairy Tail college, you're annoying, I bet that's the reason why Igneel left you! He hated a brat like you!" She yelled at me as anger rose inside of me, before I knew it, she threw a punch at me...but I was quick enough to block her, her fist was in my hand, her eyes were watery, my heart stinging, tugging, killing me."DON'T EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW MY TRUE SELF, SO DON'T JUDGE!" I roared, throwing her fist downwards.

"I DON'T CARE IF I DON'T KNOW YOU! I HATE YOU AND ALWAYS WILL!" she yelled, a few tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU HATE ME DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO BE RUDE!" I yelled back."AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU, I ALWAYS BE KIND TO YOU, AND YOU REPAY ME BY THROWING IT BACK IN MY FACE!" I hated this, I cared for her, seeing her cry, hurts me so badly. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't, I had to let all my anger out.

"YOU?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE FOR ME, OTHER THAN WASTING MY MONEY ON FOOD FOR YOURSELF AND ANNOYING ME?" she cried."I AM NOT SELFISH, GET THAT INTO YOUR THICK BRAIN! I HELPED PAY FOR YOURS, GRAY'S, JELLAL'S, ROMEO'S, WENDY'S, ERZA'S, JUVIA'S COLLEGE FEE, AND ALSO MINE, WITH WHAT? THE MONEY I GET FROM MY UNCLE EVERY 2 WEEKS!" she added.

"So what?! No one even asked for your help, miss rich girl!" I replied.

"AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN GRATEFUL! YOU DON'T EVEN THANK ME, WHEN YOU'RE COMPLETELY BROKE! SO WHO'S THE SELFISH BRAT?" I did thank her, but she just said 'whatever' and walked off!

"I'm the brat here?! YOU'RE SO BLIND YOU CAN'T SEE WHO CARES FOR YOU!" I roared.

"Shut up Natsu! I HATE YOU AND THAT'S ALL I'M GOING TO SAY!" she replied, her eyes, were full of tears, my heart, in pain."I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU SO THERE'S NO POINT IN YOU CARING FOR ME!"

"LUCY! SHUT UP YOURSELF! YOU'RE THE BRAT HERE, YOU DON'T APPRECIATE THE THINGS YOU HAVE, THAT'S WHY YOU LOSE THEM!" I yelled."AND NOW...YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE YOUR FRIEND!"

"ARE YOU REFERRING TO MY PARENTS?!" her mood darkened."DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY PERSONAL LIFE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" I yelled, I felt like stabbing myself for hurting her.

"IDIOT! I HATE YOU!" she shrieked.

"GO TO HELL LUCY HEARTFILIA!" I yelled as she threw something at me.

"AND TAKE THAT STUPID BOOK OF YOURS!" she yelled, storming past me.

"Luce..."

As she past me, she shoved something into my hands, her shoulder brushed against mine as she walked off, out of sight."Take that, atleast you won't be hungry."

"...Lucy..."

I bent down to pick up the book, I felt like my heart had just shattered into millions of pieces. I knew a part of Lucy liked me, I knew she was too stubborn to admit it...but the unanswered question is...Why does she hate me? I looked down at the item, more like items, in my hands. There were two, huge chocolate chip muffins, wrapped in a see-through bag, and ribbons tied around the top. Lucy was all I thought about, she hated me, but we still were friends, now...now I lost her...

"Whoooo...that was er...interesting!" a voice said, I looked up and saw a crowd of strangers, staring. WHAT THE HELL?!

"You don't see that everyday!" said a man, I think he was in his early twenties.

"Oookay...no comment." a female teen said, she had long brown hair.

"Boy, don't you know how to treat a lady right?" an old women asked me. THIS WAS NONE OF THEIR BUSINESS!

"Men these days, don't you agree Hagatha?" tutted the old woman's friend.

"PEOPLE, DON'T YOU KNOW WHEN NOT TO POKE YOUR NOSE INTO OTHER PEOPLE BUSINESSES?" I yelled, I was steaming with rage, why on earth would someone crowd around people arguing? STRANGERS no less."GET LOST!" I yelled, as people began to walk off. I was about to walk off myself, when I realised I had no where to go..."Luce...I'm so sorry!" I muttered...I hung my head and began to walk, before noticing something on the floor...it was Lucy's bookmark. I guess it had fallen out when she threw the book. I picked it up and noticed the words 'DragonXprincess' written on it, an underneath 'NaLu' was written...what the hell did these mean? Then a though struck me...DragonXprincess...I might have a hunch on what it means...

"LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I yelled as I ran in the direction she went in...

**TBC...**

* * *

**so how did you like that chapter? I wont end this story that quickly, if you're thinking that they forgive each other and blah blah blah and they become a couple. NOPE! I have things planned out for this story...unexpected things...gehehehehe. anyway, my fan fiction Meet the mirror...I would love it if you could read it and leave a review, its about the edolas folk visit to earthland! one question...when does a new manga chapter come out? so yeah...please leave a review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! sorry if this chapter seems a bit, no... ALOT rushed!**


	4. Decisions!

**Hello people, I'm sorry for the VERY le update, it's just that school is a bitch! Anyway, I have a guest joining me in the author's note! Every update will have a new character!**

**Wendy: Hello everyone! *waves***

**Me: Hey Wendy, glad you could join me!**

**Wendy: I'm glad you invited me, Secret, I heard that there's a NaLu chapter coming up and some secrets!**

**Me: SSH! Wendy, don't tell 'em, anyway, sorry if this is rushed, and I need to tell you guys something...**

**Wendy: Secret tends to over-exaggerate things, like in chapter two, the train ride, Natsu wasn't that sick but she made it sound so-**

**Me: *Hand clamped over her mouth* Okay Wendy, let's just get on with the story! Please do the disclaimer!**

**Wendy: FDsecretart does not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima! **

**Chapter 4: Decisions!**

**Lucy's POV**

I walked away from Natsu, furious, who knew he could be a total jerk! Me on the other hand acted the same, Uhh, I acted so childish! My eyes stung and were puffy from all the crying – why do I even care about that pink buffoon? It's probably because I like him, but I can't tell him or anyone, it's just...just...OH MAVIS I'M NEVER TELLING HIM! I can't, I don't want my heart broken again, I can't risk it, I've had many boyfriends in the past, but they all broke my heart, turns out that I did all the loving and they spent my money. What jerks, I don't know why I hate Natsu so much, I hate him, but I also like him! AARGH! Life is so complicated!

I walked through the busy streets of Castelia, I wonder what Natsu is doing? _Bad Lucy! You shouldn't care, he hurt you after all! _ But I can't just get him out of my mind! Come to think of it, Natsu Dragneel was right, I _am _a selfish brat, I don't thank him for the thing he does for me, he's embarrassed himself in front of everyone, _just _for me, I feel so awful now! Why is my heart throbbing? Why? Why? Is it because I'm alone, and Natsu isn't here with me?

No! A few tears slid down my face as wiped them with my hand, I can't help it, maybe II need to apologize to him, then I can forget everything about him, right? I closed my eyes, as I heard voices in my head...

**Flashback! No one's POV**

_Lucy walked through the halls of the mansion, "Stupid dad, I hate him, every single bit of him!" she muttered, she walked up to her father office and walked in to find her father working. She took a deep breath and put on a fake crooked smile. "Father, you wanted to speak to me?" she asked._

_She saw her father nod, "Yes come sit, Lucy. She did as she was told."You see, I am feeling a bit sick and the Heartilia Company needs a strong heir. I cannot hand the whole company over to you, you are a pathetic girl, so I want you to marry Sting Eucliffe, Vicelogia's son." He began. _

_What did he just say? 'He says I'm pathetic? He wants me to get married to Sting? I haven't even seen the guy in 5 years!' That bastard, how dare he call her pathetic and be so sexist! She was not going to get married to Sting, even though she had a crush on her childhood friend! "Marry Sting? __**I'm **__pathetic?" she repeated._

"_Now don't throw a hissy fit, you will obey me and that's final!" her father ordered."No! I'm not going to be Sting's toy!" Lucy retorted, she stood up, and as she did, something hit her cheek, hard. The blonde's eyes widened, she touched her red cheek, "You will listen to me, young lady!" Her father yelled, causing Lucy to back away. "I refuse!" she replied, he was not going to listen to her horrid father anymore, he hated her, so she hated him! _

* * *

_Lucy walked through the halls of Fairy Tail, she didn't notice how fast she was walking until she bumped into someone. "oof!" she cried, hitting the floor, "Hey, are you alright?" A boy with spiky pink hair looked at her, he flashed her a toothy grin as she nodded. "I'm Natsu Dragneel." He said, helping her up."Lucy Heartflia." She grumbled, what kind of guy had pink hair?"Freak." she muttered as she walked off._

* * *

"_Lu, you okay?" Levy asked, as the blonde nodded."Thinking about that breakup? Sorry." _

_The blonde looked up at the bluenette, that was the fifth time she was dumped in about a year."I gotta stop tryin' so hard." She mumbled._

"_I'm not some player, why am I even bothering looking for a boyfriend?" _

"_I don't know." Replied Levy as her friend sniffed, "Why don't you give Natsu chance, you two are perfect for each other." _

"_I would, but I'm not, I'm not going to try anymore, I don't want my heart broken again!" Lucy replied._

"_So what are you going to do?" Levy asked, with a concerned look._

"_Lu, don't do what I think you're going to do!"_

"_Yeah Levy, I'm going to shut out all the single guys, especially Natsu, I want him to hate me." The blonde replied, blowing her nose._

"_Why? Lu, don't do this!" Levy pleaded._

"_I'm sorry Levy, Natsu should just go with Lisanna, they're perfect, and Natsu can't spend all my money and break up with me because I didn't give him a million jewels." The blonde replied, she sniffed again, before a single tear ran from her eyes..._

**End of flash back! Natsu POV**

Seriously Luce, why did you do this to me? I loved you, you were everything to me, and now you go doing this, I don't get what's your problem with me! Maybe I _should_ date Lisanna, maybe I _should _ignore you, and love her, not _you_!

I stared at the muffins she gave me, she gave back everything, the book, she gave me her food, I stared at her bookmark..._DragonXprincess..._what do I care? Is that like a code for NatsuXlucy? Why don't I know, but like fuck that's what it means, she wouldn't put something personal like that on a bookmark, would she? Nah, I dropped the muffins and stared at the book, it was in a puddle and the cover was dirty, covered in filth. I ran a hand through my hair, what should I do? That fight was so childish, so stupid!

"_GO TO HELL LUCY HEARTFILIA!"_

I winced at those words, I was so cruel, I bet she hates me so much, more than she already does. I can't believe that, I, Natsu Dragneel said that! My heart pained, but I ignored it, I'm strong, I don't need to shed tears for a stupid girl! I Natsu Dragneel, is going to stop 'annoying' Lucy, I will start dating someone else to get my mind off her, and play along in her game, I'll be cruel to her! Should I chase after her? I guess...

"Lucyyyyyyy!" I yelled chasing after the blonde, wait, what am I doing? I shouldn't chase her, she hurt me! Wait I should, she has the money and can buy food! I need a place to stay!

**Lucy's POV**

I awoke from my train of memories, I found myself standing in the middle of a playground, how in the world? I touched my cheek, fresh tears dripped. My eyes stung really badly, I needed a place to stay. How about Natsu? Should I call him once I found a place to stay? No, not call, text, that's better, but only if I have charge on my phone! Oh Mavis, I left my phone charger and earplugs with Wendy on the coach! Dammit!

I strolled out of the park and back onto the streets, maybe I could get a job here...nah, I can get someone to pick me up...I guess...I continued on thinking until I found myself in front of a cute cafe: Love 'n' Lucky!

The name hit a nerve in my body as a memory flooded into my mind...

**Flashback! No ones POV**

_Lucy was 13, she was in the mansion reading when the maid Mrs Spetto, came in. "Lucy dear, it's time for bed." She said._

"_Oh, okay Mrs Spetto." Lucy replied. She stood up and went to get out her PJs, as Mrs Spetto looked at the cover of her reading book. It was called 'A Meeting of Two Stars', on the cover was a picture of a blonde girl, her. hair was flowing and beside her stood a blue haired boy._

"_You know Lucy, this girl reminds me of your mother, Layla." Mrs Spetto began."Really? Tell me a story about her!" Lucy pleaded, as Mrs Spetto chuckled."Okay, but a short one, your father i going to go on a rampage if he see's or hers you awake!" the lady replied, smiling, how could her father hate his daughter so much? "What is the story going to be about?" Little Lucy asked._

"_How about where your name came from!" Mrs Spetto gushed, Lucy nodded and sat crossed-legged on her bed."You name is very beautiful, Lucy, it came from the place where your parents met, a cafe called 'Love 'n' Lucky'." The maid replied._

"_So where did Lucy come into this?" Lucy asked._

"_You see, at that time, there was a missing letter on the name of the cafe, the letters were old and the letter 'K' so the sign spelt 'Love & Lucy.'"_

"_Wow." Lucy said, sarcastically, "My name came from a broken sign, wow." _

_Mrs Spetto laughed,"One day, you'll go there with your loved one, a man Lucy, not a female!" _

_Lucy went bright red, "What?! Mrs Spetto! I don't even know where it is, an dad will probably force me into an arranged marriage!" Lucy babbled on, her face flushed and a laughing Mrs Spetto, teased her before she fell asleep..._

**End of Flashback, Lucy's POV**

"Love & Lucky." I read aloud, the letters were made out of white iron, in curled letters, "One day I'll come here with my loved one." I whispered out the memory...I felt so bad leaving everyone behind at the mansion, at least they are free, my dad is dead, so maybe I can track own Mrs Spetto. I still stared at the cafe, walking, I bumped into someone."Ooof!" I fell backwards and landed on my bum,"Oow!" I groaned, as I rubbed my head, in pain.

"Oh sorry – Lucy?" the person stared at me, i opened my eyes...it wasn't Natsu..."S-S-Sting!" I cried, I hugged him as he hugged back."I thought you were gone!"

Sting chuckled,"Nah, I ran away, suppose you did that too, huh?" he replied, I nodded."So what are you doing in Castelia? I heard you fairies are going to Crocus." Sting replied, how did he know?

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Eh, my friend Natsu told me." He replied...Natsu?

"How do you know Natsu?" I asked, curious.

"Oh, at the games, Fairy Tail Vs Sabertooth, remember that match? Ever since, we've kept in contact." He explained, wow, so he and Natsu were friends? Oh okay...

"So what are you doing here Lucy?" Sting asked.

"Oh, that idiot Dragneel, ripped up my coach ticket, so I'm stuck here...with him." I replied.

"Ah, too bad, you got a place to stay?" he asked.

"No." I replied blankly.

"You got any money?" he asked.

"No."

"Damn! That sucks, anyway, I'm happy to pay for a room for you at a hotel." Sting smiled at me.

"You okay with that? It's really expensive." I replied.

"Yeah, you and Natsu don't mind sharing, do ya?" Sting looked at me with a smirk. My face went immediately red, as red as Erza's hair! "Shut up Sting! I'm alone okay?" I replied.

"So where is he going to sleep? You know you can't leave my inspiration without somewhere to stay!" Sting replied.

His inspiration is Natsu? Since when was Natsu Sting's idol? "Uh...fine, he's on the couch." I replied, YES NATSU IS ON THE COUCH!

"Yeah, c'mon, let's get you a room!" Sting replied, tugging my arm.

About half an hour later, we were at a hotel reception, booking a room."Here you go miss, this is your room key." The lady said, she had brown Chesnutt hair, tied u into a bun, she handed me a green key. I got out my phone as Sting payed. I checked my battery, it was 15%, dammit! I quickly texted Natsu, and told him the place where we were staying at.

**Lucy: Hey pinky, we got a place to stay, Royal Tiger Hotel, find it, floor 8 room 264. **

As I sent it, I followed Sting into the elevator...

**Natsu's POV**

I ran through the streets, until I felt a vibration, I grabbed my phone and saw that Luce had texted me. I read the text, so she found a place? Cool, but how did she afford it? I don't care, as long as it's a place to stay! But will I be able to talk to her after our fight? I don't know.

I looked at my surroundings, I had stopped in front of some fancy building, I read the sign, 'ROYAL TIGER HOTEL!' So this was the place? I ran in to see a blonde female enter the elevator, was that Luce? I ran up the nearest staircase, to the eighth floor. When I arrived, I was panting heavily, I dashed around the corner to see her, yes Luce! But she was with someone, a man...STING! What the heck was he doing here? Oh yeah, he lived here! I looked at them, they were talking away, so I couldn't resist but listen.

"Sting, why and where did you go? I missed you for all those years!" Luce pouted. What?

"Hey, I came here, I hated that rich life, you knew that, you also ran away." Sting replied.

"Yeah, but my dad wanted you to take over the Heartfilia company!" Lucy replied, her dad wanted Sting?

"I didn't want to, I wanted a normal life." Sting smiled at Lucy, who smiled back. If only she smiled at me!

"We were supposed to get married, remember!" giggled Lucy, as the two laughed. M-married? Her and Sting? What the fuck!

I glared at the two, how come I never knew about that? Luce and Sting stopped, Sting put an arm around Luce's waist and pulled her closer...what was he doing? I was fuming with anger! He was going to kiss her! Both of them leaned inwards...I didn't want MY Lucy kissing him, yeah Sting was a good guy, but STILL!

"HEY BASTARD!" I yelled.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Oh god, it's finally finished! I thought I'd never finished!**

**Wendy: Minna, sorry this was up late, it was supposed to be up a few hours ago, but Secret's laptop stopped working in the middle of writing.**

**Me: Yeah, I hate my laptop, the keyboard wasn't working and I had to help my gran and stuff!**

**Wendy: So you added Sting in this?**

**Me: Yup, but here's something, he's not a threat.**

**Wendy: So Secret...I wanted to...ask you something...**

**Me: Yeah what is it?**

**Wendy: *blushes* you see, you made me Romeo's girlfriend..., and you said I was older...**

**Me: Yeah?**

**Wendy: *Still blushing* My bust, was it big like Lucy's?**

**Me: WTF?! *Sweatdrops* is that it? And no, I don't know about that, sorry...che.**

**Wendy: So Minna, how did you guys like that chapter? Please leave a review, you'll make Secret's day!**

**Me: Yeah you will, also Wendy's going to give you a preview for the next chapter!**

**Wendy: Ahem! ...In the next chapter, Lucy finds out some truths about her father from Sting, how will she take it? How will Natsu react? Will Lucy go on a rampage and how will NaLu make it out in this predicament?**

**Me: STAY TUNED!**

**Wendy: Bye Minna! Arigato for having me here!**


	5. IMPORTANT AN!

**hey guys, sorry this isnt a new chapter, I know I havent updated this in like what? ages...1000 years maybe...anyway ive noticed how crappy my writing is for this story so should I rewrite it? I mean I can, although I dont have much time, if I try and wrote properly, I can get 4 rewritten chapters up by new year, hopefully! SO GUYS, SHOULD I TRY? IT WILL BE NEW AND IMPROVED! Please leave a review and tell me what you think, I'll start rewriting this weekend AND GIVE IT MY ALL!**

**arigato minna!**


End file.
